


why worry (when you have me?)

by Jakaynne



Series: 2jae angst fics [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Short One Shot, Why Did I Write This?, Why Worry - Set It Off, like very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakaynne/pseuds/Jakaynne
Summary: Jaebum isn't having the best day. Good thing he has a literal sunshine to cheer him up.





	why worry (when you have me?)

**Author's Note:**

> [Why Worry - Set It Off](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WzqOZqE9yZw)

  


“Youngjae-ah, we need to talk.” 

The seriousness of Jaebum’s statement is what startled Youngjae. He had just been quietly playing his video game when the door was thrown open. No, that didn’t startle Youngjae. He was used to it. None of his friends ever knocked and a couple of them always entered slamming the door open. It was nothing new. But as Youngjae paused the game and slid his headphones off, he noticed Jaebum’s solemn expression. An expression that Youngjae hasn’t seen in the last couple of months. 

Of course, things have made Jaebum upset, but this looked very serious. Youngjae scooched over, gesturing for Jaebum to sit on the bed next to him. Youngjae squeaked as Jaebum threw himself down, making Youngjae bounce. After getting resettle, he frowned at the man lying face down on the bed. What could get Jaebum in such a bad mood? 

“Jaebum-hyung?” Youngjae prompted leaning forward. His hands came to rest on the older’s back. His hands started to move on their own, gently massaging the kinks out of Jaebum’s stiff back. Jaebum started to relax at Youngjae’s ministrations and it encouraged the younger. “What’s wrong?” Youngjae spoke softly, pressing his fingers into Jaebum’s shoulders. Jaebum let out an audible sigh. “You can tell me, hyung. I’m listening,” Youngjae coaxed. 

Jaebum shifted until he was laying on his lying on his side, eyes trained on the wall behind Youngjae. 

“I’m just tired. I thought this new job would be everything my mind was making it be. And I enjoy it, I do. It’s just sometimes I feel like I don’t belong. Everyone is so good at it, they know exactly what to do. I’m just still learning,” Jaebum sat up as he explained and started to gesture like he always did when ranting about something. “They all know each other and they go out and do things with each other and they try to invite me but I always decline. I would just end up being that awkward tag-along that was invited out of pity. And then my boss always picks on me! I always get stuck with the small and minimal tasks. Even my boss can see I’m not ready to do any actual work. It just really sucks right now,” Jaebum finished and laid back down, closing his eyes. 

“Hey,” Youngjae said poking Jaebum’s cheek. “Don’t fall asleep before I can even give you my great advice,” he scolded jokingly. Youngjae smiled when Jaebum’s mouth twitched obviously restraining himself from smiling. Youngjae paused and tilted his head. 

“Although, I am curious. Why did you come to me? Not that I’m not glad you trust me enough to share your worries,” Youngjae fumbled. “It’s just...why me? You usually go to Jinyoung,” he quickly explained. Jaebum opened his eyes and glanced at Youngjae sheepishly. 

“Um...well you see,” Jaebum hesitated. “I did go to Jinyoung first. But he said this is something I should talk to you about.” Youngjae gasped. 

“I cannot believe after all we have been through, you still chose Jinyoung over me,” Youngjae clutched at his heart dramatically. “I thought we had something special, Jaebum,” Youngjae feigned hurt. By Jaebum’s narrowed eyes and the way he leaned closed, Youngjae guessed the older hadn’t missed his lack of honorific. 

“Youngjae-ah,” Jaebum warned. Youngjae let out a giggle as he scrambled off the bed. Jaebum caught his leg and pulled him back. Youngjae screamed and started to kick him. 

“I think someone needs to be taught some manners,” Jaebum growled and wrestled Youngjae close to his chest. Youngjae tried to squirm away but Jaebum had a determined grip on his waist. Youngjae went limp in defeat and Jaebum grunted at the sudden relaxed weight. Youngjae turned, still in Jaebum’s lap, so he can face Jaebum. Reaching up, Youngjae cupped Jaebum’s cheeks. 

“It’s okay you feel like this, hyung. It is expected to have worries when doing something so new and important to you. But, hey, you worked your ass off for this job. All those long, studious nights paid off. You made it. You can do anything you put your mind to,” Youngjae grinned proudly. He can feel the heat from Jaebum’s cheeks in his palms. “Do what you always do. Take it one step at a time. I know you will excel at this job like everything else. You’ll work hard and show everyone how capable you are. Your boss will give you “important” tasks and your coworkers will admire you so much they going to begging to your friend,” Youngjae declared firmly. 

Youngjae knocked his head against Jaebum’s in emphasis. “You also have five dorky ~~and sometimes crazy as hell~~ friends who love and support you. And,” Youngjae let his forehead rests against Jaebum’s. “You have me. I will always love and support you,” he finished softly. 

Jaebum smiled softly at Youngjae and wrapped his arms fully around the younger’s waist, bringing him closer into a hug. 

“Thank you. You said just the right thing. You probably helped me better than Jinyoung could,” Jaebum whispered. Youngjae scowled and pushed Jaebum away. 

“What do you mean “probably?” I’m your _husband_ , of course, I helped you better than Jinyoung,” Youngjae pouted and turned his back on Jaebum. His husband chuckled and latched onto Youngjae’s waist bringing him back to his previous spot. 

“Aww...is my baby mad at me?” Jaebum cooed and Youngjae determinedly avoided his eyes. Jaebum tsked. “Don’t be like that, baby. I’m sorry,” Jaebum apologized, letting his head fall into the junction between Youngjae’s neck and shoulder. 

“You don’t sound very sorry,” Youngjae replied crossing his arms defiantly. Jaebum kissed Youngjae’s neck lovingly before replying. 

“I’m not.” 

Youngjae frowned and opened his mouth to retort. 

“You’re so cute like this,” Jaebum sighed against Youngjae’s shoulder blade. Youngjae ignored the goosebumps that rose on his skin from his husband's breath on his bare skin. Youngjae blamed Jaebum’s shirt, it was just a little too big and it constantly slipped off his shoulder. Jaebum on many occasions has voiced how much he loved it. Freaking pervert. 

“I love you so much. Thank you for cheering me up, sunshine,” Jaebum said genuinely. Youngjae’s stubbornness melted and he turned to around. He gave Jaebum a small peck and grinned happily up at him. 

“I love you too, _Jaebum_.” 

“Youngjae?” 

“Yes?” 

“Run.” 

 

They were still wrestling when Jinyoung came to bring dinner to cheer Jaebum up twenty minutes later. He quietly left it on the counter, not wanting to disturb their joy. That and also their impromptu wrestling matches tended to... get out of hand and he was _not_ going to see that. Again.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Guys, my hands have betrayed me. What is this? I CANT WRITE FLUFF I ONLY WRITE ANGST I SUCK AT WRITING FLUFF
> 
> After I finished writing this I was literally stared at my computer in horror. I wasn't even going to post it.
> 
> Ah well. I included this in the series because the series is based off the album "Duality" by Set It Off and this is what that song (Why Worry) inspired (even though I seriously don't think I can count this as angst.) 
> 
> Having said that I hope you all enjoyed it! Sorry if you came for angst. Have a nice day! :)


End file.
